The Misunderstood
by Midnight-moon43
Summary: Sakura is the school geek and she thinks if she tries out for cheerleading she will become popular.One day Sakura goes to France and weird things happens.To find out what exactly happens, well, read the story. Please R&R and it is S&S.


**Beep beep**

"Ugh! Stupid alarm!" Sakura mumbled, pressing the snooze button. Suddenly remembering that today was the day for the cheerleading tryouts, she got up out for bed (for once) and got ready. Minutes later, she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe it. Sakura's actually awake! ON TIME!" Touya said, obviously surprised.

"Yea, laugh it up why don't you." Sakura mumbled.

"So, what's so special about today, squirt."

"Nothing. Just cheerleading tryouts. I want to make it in on time" Sakura replied.

"No wonder. I knew something was up."

"Put a sock in it."

"Fine, be like that. I have to go anyways. Bye Dad! Bye squirt!"

"DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT!"

Touya just chuckled and left, which let Sakura have some peace at breakfast and time to think about what she was going to do at the tryouts. She had only wanted to participate in these tryouts for one reason, to hope that the ridiculing would stop. She was sick of people always coming up in her face and calling her names. These past few days, she had been trying everything in her power to make it stop. And when it did, Sakura could finally concentrate on more important things, such as school and what college she wanted to go to. But if it just continued, that would only create more problems for her involving her self-esteem, which was already a lot lower than it should have been.

When she finished up, she grabbed her bag, put on her roller blades and left the house, for once actually happy and not gloomy or somber. She was confident about this tryout. She was sure she was going to make it. She had been taking lesson gymnastic lesson just to be on the squad. Actually Touya had made her go for his own enjoyment but in the end it all paid off. She actually thanked Touya for that. _'For once in his life he did something right' _she thought.

When she got to school, and went straight to the gym for the tryouts. Everything was already prepared. The judges were in their seats and a few of the people who had wanted to try out were already there. When Sakura walked in, Tomoyo and her snotty up-their-own-butts friends snickered.

" This is going to be sssooo funny. Probably the worst tryout ever too." Said one of Tomoyo so-called friends.

" Ok Sakura do your stuff, " said Tomoyo trying not to laugh.

Sakura began her cheer, she was pretty confident until she started her cheer. " 2, 4, 6-"

She was cut off by the laughter of Tomoyo and her friends.

" Sakura those cheers are sssooo preschool, I mean who really starts with 2, 4, 6 ,8. Though you get another chance, ugh I hate the cheerleading handbook!" said Tomoyo.

'_What am I going to do I have no cheer.' _Sakura began to panic. _'What if I don't make the squad then what type of respect will I be able to get? Oh no my only option is stealing a cheer!'_

"Were waiting" said Tomoyo.

Sakura quickly remembered a cheer. Her moves were good but now Sakura was sure she wasn't going to make in the squad. ' _Ugh how I hate Tomoyo for stopping me right at the beginning of my cheer. Now I am NEVER going to make it! Though my moves weren't bad, weren't good either.' _

After the tryouts were finished Tomoyo spoke.

The list of people who made the squad will be posted Monday. That 3 dayz from now for those of you who can't calculate." said Tomoyo, her hair bouncing as she left the gym.

Syaoran 

As usual Syaoran was surrounded by girls and Eriol was complaining. " Why do YOU get all the girls?" Eriol complained.

" Because of my sexy figure plus your only popular because you're my friend."

Sakura was walking straight ahead and then noticed Syaoran was surrounded was surrounded by girls.

"Hey Kinomoto over here." said Syaoran

_' Hmm I wonder why he's surrounded by _girls? _Maybe it's his sexy figure.'_

Sakura went to see what he wanted with her.

" Hey me, and Eriol just want to congratulate you on NOT making the squad."

'_Ugh I knew nothing good would come from his mouth why did I even decide to go? I should be in the Guinness World Record Book for STUPIDEST thing ever done in the whole world...Talking to Syaoran' _thought Sakura , Sakura's face was so red she could be in the Guinness World Record book for that too

**At Home **

Sakura toss and turned all night for all she could think abut was Syaoran and his rude comment. Of course Sakura was used to mean comment but she had never heard one worse then that.

Hey that's the end of the chapter. Please submit a review I want your honest opinions on the story is it good or bad.


End file.
